Oracle
|gender = Female|age = 20|DOB = September 23, 2008|affiliation = Batman Family Justice League Gotham Academy|status = Alive Unknown (Flashpoint Timeline)|movie = Batman Batman 2 Batman & Superman: Dawn of War Batman: The Red Hood Justice League Vol.2 Batman: Civil War Superman: The Reunion The Joker Justice League Vol.3|voice actor = Tara Strong}}Barbara Joan Gordon is the daughter of GCPD Commissioner James Gordon, and, also the costumed vigilante Batgirl, acting as a sidekick and protégé of Batman, much like Nightwing and Robin. Abilities Abilities= *'Peak Human Condition:' **'Peak Human Speed:' **'Peak Human Agility:' *'Expert Combatant:' |-| Weaknesses= *'Human Vulnerabilities:' |-| Equipment= *'Batgirl Suit' *'Batarang' *'Grapple Gun' *'Hacking Device' Relationships Family *Jim Gordon - Father *Mother Allies *Batman Family - Teammates and Friends **Batman ✝ - Mentor and Vigilante Partner **Alfred Pennyworth - Friend **Nightwing - Partner Vigilante and Lover **Arkham Knight - Partner Vigilante turned Enemy, Attempted Killer turned Ally and Partner Vigilante **Robin - Partner Vigilante and Friend **Black Bat - New Recruit and Successor **Spoiler - New Recruit **Bat-Wing - New Recruit *GCPD **Harvey Bullock - Friend *Wayne Enterprises **Lucius Fox - Friend *Ra's al Ghul - Ally *Talia al Ghul *Justice League - Teammates **Superman - Enemy turned Situational Ally turned Teammate and Temporary Enemy **Wonder Woman - Teammate, Ally and Temporary Enemy **John Stewart - Teammate **Flash - Teammate **Aquaman - Teammate **Cyborg - Teammate and Temporary Enemy **Martian Manhunter - Teammate and Temporary Enemy **Green Arrow - Teammate **Supergirl - Enemy turned Situational Ally, Teammate and Friend **Hawkman - Teammate **Hal Jordan - Enemy turned Ally and Teammate **Atom - Enemy turned Ally and Teammate **Hawkgirl - Teammate **Blue Beetle - Teammate **Orion - Teammate *Gotham Academy **Artemis Crock - Classmate and Friend **MacPherson - History Teacher **Professor Milo - Chemistry Teacher **Kirk Langstrom - Biology Teacher *Dark Forces **Doctor Fate - Teammate and Friend **John Constantine **Zantanna **Deadman ✝ **Swamp Thing **Etrigon the Demon **Madame Xanadu *Steve Trevor - Teammate *Amazons **Hippolyta - Ally **Antiope ✝ **Menalippe *Atlanteans **Mera - Ally **Aqualad **Tula **Murk **Nudis Vulko *Green Lantern Corps **Appa Ali Apsa **Kilowog **Tomar-Re **Jessica Cruz **Arisia **Kyle Rayner **Guy Gardner **B’dg **Hassp **Bur'Gunza **Ampa Nnn Enemies *Joker's Gang **Joker ✝ - Long-Time Archenemies, Accomplice to Partner's Murderer and Disabler **Harley Quinn - Apprehended Enemy, Accomplice to Partner's Murderer **Johnny Frost **Blaster **Sharpkiller **Rifle **Bats'hon *Gabriel Lynns' Gang **Firefly ✝ - Enemy **Sal ✝ *Bane - Enemy *Poison Ivy - Enemy *Iceberg Lounge **Penguin - Enemy *LexCorp **Lex Luthor - Enemy **Mercy Graves ***Lex Luthor's Mercenaries ****Cyborg Superman ✝ - Enemy and Apprehender ****Angle Man ****Atomic Skull ****Bloodsport ****Sportsmaster ****Copperhead ****Dr. Polaris ****Killer Croc ****Deadshot ****KGBeast ****Silver Banshee ****Slipknot ****Tattooed Man ****El Diablo ****Major Disaster *Riddler - Enemy *Red Hood's Militia *Amazo ✝ **Amazo's Army ✝ *Secret Society of Villains **Deathstroke *Doomsday ✝ *Darkseid ✝ - Enemy **Darkseid's Elite ***Stepponwolf ✝ ***Desaad ***Kalibak ✝ ***Grail ✝ ***Deathspawn ✝ ****Parademons External Links * * Category:Heroes Category:Batman (film) Characters Category:Batman 2 Characters Category:Batman & Superman: Dawn of War Characters Category:Batman: The Red Hood Characters Category:Justice League Vol.2 Characters Category:Batman: Civil War Characters Category:Superman: The Reunion Characters Category:The Joker (film) Characters Category:Justice League Vol.3 Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Females Category:Batman Family Members Category:Comics Characters Category:Gotham Residents Category:Humans